


Love Galore

by BelleRaev



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Dirty Talk, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Only mildly mildly dubious but it’s still there, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleRaev/pseuds/BelleRaev
Summary: Being around exhibitionist couples was starting to get to Nile’s head. Booker helps as a good boyfriend should and forgot to mention it to her/deliberately chose not to.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 19
Kudos: 92





	Love Galore

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5880.html?thread=2085368#cmt2085368
> 
> The Joe/Nicky tag refers to a very minute scene and this is not a Joe/Nicky centric fic. Just FYI. 
> 
> See other note for dubcon warning or read the prompt.

Nicky has arguably the most beautiful profile that she has ever seen and that’s why it’s hard for her to simply close her eyes or turn her head away from the scene playing out in front of her. 

The scene being Nicky’s pale arms and legs wrapped around Joe’s tanned torso and hips as the other man rocks into him with deep slow thrusts that shifts him up the mattress each time. 

His eyes are closed and he’s making breathless “uh… uh…” sounds as if they’re knocked from him out of his volition each time his husband fucks into him and it is making her way hotter than it should be. 

The way he keeps trying to bite his lips against the sound but they keep parting anyway and the way his fingers dig into the other’s back like he’s holding on for dear life and the way his head tilts back exposing the long column of his throat as he screams whenever Joe shifts his hips just a little and the rapid fire swearing that follows when Joe purposefully avoids hitting the same spot.

It’s all turning her insides to mush and she can’t look away; she’s squirming back into Booker’s embrace before she means to and bringing the hand that rests at her waist under the thin cotton of her tank top to cup at her breast and hardened nipples because she needs _something_ so suddenly. 

She feels him growing harder at her back and she rubs against him and pulls him closer by the elbow as his thumb and forefinger plucks at her nipple and make her even wetter between her thighs. She’d always been exceptionally sensitive there and his fingers are calloused in a way that lets her feel every ridge rubbing at her and makes her squeeze her thighs together and purse her lips tight to keep her moans from interrupting Nicky’s. 

She’s scratching at Booker’s forearm in a wordless plea for more when his hand at her breast starts to make her ache then he’s rolling her unto her back and climbing on top of her to kiss her deep. 

He always kisses her like he’s trying to consume her and Nile curves into it as she always does when his hands grips her hips and he grinds his dick hard into her center and causes her to whine into his mouth. 

Booker makes quick work of pushing her panties aside to feel where she’s soaked and throbbing with rough fingers and then he’s dipping below her neck. Nipping at her collarbone then the erect nipples through her shirt then her abdomen until he’s taken her ruined underwear off to kiss and swipe a flat tongue between her folds. 

It always catches off guard and she cups her palms over her mouth to restrain the rest of her pleasured shout but it’s too late. Her gaze flies from Booker between her thighs to the bed a few feet from them and there’s two pairs of eyes watching her. 

Loud moans are being pulled from her throat and falling behind her hands as Booker licks and sucks at her bundle of nerves and Nile can’t break her eyes away from Nicky’s, caught in the intense ring of blue-gray from the moonlight and the smile tugging at his lips. 

Booker’s tongue curls and dips inside of her and Nile uncovers her mouth to bury her hands in his hair as a reflex when her hips cants up against his face. 

“Fuck, Booker…” she’s crying as his tongue spears her and licks inside of her walls mercilessly, her eyes fluttering but refusing to stay closed so she doesn’t miss the flurry of movement in the other bed. 

There’s an answering groan to her high pitched shout when Booker’s thumb rubs circles on her clit – Joe burying his head in the expanse of Nicky’s neck and disentangling from his limbs to allow the other space to move. Nile watches and the blown gray eyes doesn’t leave hers as Nicky rolls underneath his husband to get on his stomach and then his knees. 

There’s no mistaking now that the pair are just as tuned in to her as she is to them and Joe pulling Nicky’s pale hips to his as he lines up and enters him with a slow push forward has her feeling so empty that she’s tugging at Booker’s head and neck to pull him up her body. 

He’s kissing her again and rolling the tank top up and off and Nile’s hands are scrambling at the edges of his pants to shove them pass his hips and free his leaking cock and wrap her fingers around him. 

Booker’s low groan is lost in the sounds of Joe’s hips smacking against Nicky’s ass and thighs frantically and the moans and grunts they’re letting out catches her attention enough that Booker scooping her legs over his shoulders and pushing her hand aside to slide inside of her with a wide stretch completely takes her breath away and she chokes on the whimper in her throat. 

There’s a “fuck” muttered among the heavy breathing and the lewd sounds echoing from the walls and Nile doesn’t know who’s it is and doesn’t care. She’s never felt so needy before and she’s sure she’s the loudest in the room and definitely begging and babbling now as Booker fucks her hard and deep and reaches parts of her she didn’t know was possible. 

There’s a “fuck, Nile” and it might be Booker as she watches his mouth move when he pins her wrist to the bed, then there’s a “Joe, please” and it’s definitely Nicky having given up trying to stay upright against the force of Joe’s thrusts and falling to his forearms. He’d also given up keeping his eyes open and Nile looks at his face screwed tight with pleasure and felt herself losing the same battle. 

There’s a deep “wait, Nico.” that wrenches her eyes open and snaps her head back to the pair of lovers across her in time to catch Joe entangling his fingers in Nicky’s hair and yanking his head back sharply to meet her eyes. 

Nicky’s eyes are wild and so is the guttural groan that falls from his open lips and he looks and sounds as desperate as she feels and Nile has to close her eyes against the onslaught of her senses. She feels so close to breaking and Booker won’t let up or let her find something to ground her. She’s only able to fist the sheets and hopes that keeps her from floating as her muscles pull at the seams. 

There’s a “please please please” and it’s impossible to tell if it’s coming from her or the bed next to her but she can make out the low “not yet Nico, wait” that has to be Joe distantly in the room and Nile squeezes her eyes tighter because she’s sure if she looks at them she’ll lose her mind indefinitely. 

There’s a broken sob that she can’t place but then someone calls her name and she’s pretty sure it isn’t Booker and it causes her to snap and fall over with a shout. 

When her eyes open she’s staring at creamy skin with fine hair and Booker’s arms are pulling her against his body and he has a thigh lodged between hers where he can surely feel the moisture through her panties and it makes her aware of how his erection is poking at her hip. 

She looks up and meet his neck and bearded jaw and Nile presses a kiss then another until his hands splays around her back. 

“Nice dream?” He asks groggy with sleep and there’s a tease in his words that causes the next kiss to include teeth. 

“Tell me about it” Booker continues and rolls them over so that he’s on top of her in a recreation of her nice dream. She feels a bit embarrassed about it but this isn’t the first random kinky sex dream she’s had about the others and Booker didn’t ever seem to judge her, even if he teased her.

“It was Joe and Nicky” Nile says meeting his eyes and pulling at the hem of his pajamas. “They were in the bed next to us” Nile whispers in the dark and Booker’s eyes widen in surprise; she pinches his side before whatever wiseass thing he was thinking could come out of his mouth.

“Joe wouldn’t let him come before I did” Nile continued and hides her face in his neck with the pretense of another kiss. 

“Joe’s that kind of asshole” Booker says and Nile bites him again because Joe might be many things but he’s definitely not an asshole. 

“Want me to go wake them up?” Booker asks and she’s knows it’s a joke but it still surges through her and she tightens her legs around him. 

“No,” Nile says pulling back to look at him and work his pants down his hips “but you can finish what you started”

*

It all started with Quynh. Nile doesn’t fault her, but it did start with her. 

Since reuniting with her family she’d been extremely tactile with everyone. Including her and Booker even though their relationship wasn’t nearly as close as the others. 

The thing is Quynh was in need of constant reassurance that she was actively in the moment instead of a recurrent panicked dream and being physical with whomever was nearest was how she grounded herself. 

The team was happy to oblige for the sake of her sanity as she acclimated to her new reality but usually the person closest was Andy which meant when they started clutching on to each other it tended to escalate. 

After the first time she walked in on them ‘making love’ in the living room, it’s like she _couldn’t stop_ walking in on them or the other couple of the team. The floodgates had been opened and now she was perpetually stuck watching immortals gone wild. 

It’s not like seeing people have sex in the open was new to her. She was a marine. Privacy was hard to come by when you’re living in a tent, so out of respect for your fellow marines you turned a blind eye when you couldn’t get away. The difference is that the team had no interest in attempting to be hidden at all. In fact Nile started to think it was something that they did purposely. 

She doesn’t bring it up because they’re all over a thousand years old and probably doesn’t know the meaning of exhibitionism but she felt like the odd duck out for wanting to keep that aspect of her life private. 

And then the dreams started. 

“Do you think they’ve done stuff that like?” Nile asks Booker when they’re basking in the afterglow. She feels hot and sticky and like she would melt onto him but she couldn’t yet spare the energy to move. 

“Haven’t you been watching?” Booker says sounding amused and Nile rolls her eyes. 

“I mean together, at the same time” She clarified and burrows farther into his overheated body. 

“We can ask them” Booker answers as his thumb strokes along her lower spine and Nile exhales a deep breath. 

He answers her like that often and she was having more difficulty being able to tell if he was kidding or not. 

“Do you want to do that?” Nile asks and rests her chin on his chest in order to see his face, “have sex in front of them?” She arches a brow and drums her fingers at his side out of nervousness as to what the answer would be. 

“Do you?” Booker replies sincerely. 

“No?” Nile says because that’s the automatic answer that comes to mind but the thought continues to roll around and she isn’t sure if it’s the right one. Truthfully the more she came across Andy and Quynh or Joe and Nicky the less she minded and the more she started picturing their roles reversed and found there was _something_ in the idea.

“I don’t know. Maybe?” She tries again and she can’t make out what Booker is thinking behind the contemplative look that he is giving her. “No. It’s no.” She decides and lays her cheek flat on his chest. She wasn’t that kind of person, it was just the situation messing with her head. 

“It’s just that it seems like they’re showing off or something” Nile continues and really hopes that the immortal warriors’ freakishly good hearing weren’t picking up this conversation outside of the door, “we can show off too. We have great sex. I’m pretty amazing and you’re not terrible” she finishes with a smile and considers it a win when Booker laughs. 

“In that case we _should_ have sex in front of them, so I can get some tips” Booker says with amusement in his tone but the words make a warmth bloom in her chest and cheeks. Nile turns her head away so that he couldn’t see her face and continues drumming along his rib cage hoping for an air of nonchalance.

“I’d prefer Andy, since she’s oldest” Booker continues and Nile makes a groan of annoyance. She suddenly wants to tell him to stop talking but she’s not sure she trusts her voice or whatever words would come out of her mouth. 

“Maybe we can set a date for lessons” He sounds as smug as when she first awoke and she knows he can tell that his words are affecting her. 

“I’m not the one who need lessons” she mumbles into his sternum just to be mean and tries to ignore how the heat she feels was spreading lower still. 

“You can show your skill set” Booker continues with the same smug tone, “Maybe everyone should be there, so you can wow them” He’s still rubbing at her back but the touch feels heavier now that arousal was coursing through her. 

She feels ashamed that the scenario he’s painting was causing such a want in her but not enough to turn her away from it. She pressed her torso further into his for some friction against her nipples and let her hand wander south of his abdomen to trace circles above his pelvis. 

“I don’t think anything can wow them anymore” Nile mumbles and thinks of the other immortals eyes on her and Booker as they finally have their turn putting on a show. Maybe on the kitchen table. Maybe he can have her for dinner. 

“Hnng!” She complains and muffles the sound against his skin. She’s definitely wet again and she can’t keep the other immortals’ faces out of her head. 

“Tell me what you are thinking of” Booker says and the palm of his hand trends down, smoothing the curve of her ass until he has a handful and rest there. It only helps to fuel her want and Nile decides to stop fighting against her body. 

“I think we should just stay in bed today” she answers and palms at him. He had already started to swell and she gets her fingers around him to stroke him full. 

“I think you’d have to be on top,” He replies and pulls her up with both hands until she’s straddling his hips, “to show Andy and the others your pretty amazing skills” Booker finishes with a sly grin and her thighs squeeze around him involuntarily. 

“I think you need something else to do with your mouth” Nile answers refusing to think of the way that idea made her throb and looking deep into his eyes to convey her meaning. 

She knows he gets it when the grin vanishes and his throat bobs with a frantic nodding. Nile gives her own grin, feeling victorious, and works up his body to sit astride his face. 

*

It isn’t until many weeks, dreams, and fantasies later that it all comes to a head. 

It’s a lovely Thursday night when her and Booker happen to have the house to themselves and Nile thinks maybe if she can get the living room portion out of the way, her thoughts would settle and her horniness around the others would subside. Booker is always happy to go along with her spectacular ideas so the only convincing he needed was climbing on his lap and tugging his shirt up until he got the gist of it. 

“Here?” He asks with a brow raised and chucks the shirt to the ground before turning his attention to the flared hem of her dress.

“Everyone else fucks in here.” Nile says getting rid of her bra as he tosses her dress aside, “we’ll hurry” she finishes and kisses him with urgency. She assumed she had time since they left for their double date only twenty minutes ago but the plan was still to be done and presentable by their return. 

“Sure you don’t want to wait till they come back?” Booker asks in that knowing tone when he pulls from her lips to trace along her neck with tongue and teeth worrying at her skin. 

“I’m sure” Nile answers craning her neck to expose more of her throat as the words washed over her. Now she was picturing Quynh’s curious gaze peering at them from behind the couch and her belly filled with the familiar warmth of arousal.

She rocked her hips on Booker’s lap, grinding hard on the denim until she felt him begin to swell through the thin lace of her underwear.

He gave a lingering “hmm” but doesn’t follow her words with anything, instead dipping his head low and causing Nile’s breath to catch when he sucks her sensitive nipple between his lips and circles his tongue until she stiffens. 

Nile cups the back of his head and arches into his mouth - her hips continuously rocking onto his lap and feeling him harden under her; she was a little restless already as the open room they all shared added fuel to her fire.

“Why are you so good with your mouth?” She asks with a whine when he switches his assault to her other breast. He answers with tight suction at her chest and a pinch of the previously abused nipple between his fingers and Nile’s soft breathing turns into a whimper. 

She releases the hold on his head to reach for his pants but Booker is pushing her hands away and pulling from her breast to kiss her with languid sweeps of his tongue. The slow pace feels a bit torturous to the flame ignited in her but he has a wide hand cradling her neck and keeping her in place. 

Nile’s lips feel over sensitive and swollen when they pull apart and Booker is standing up with her in his lap then laying her flat across the cushions with her head resting on the arm of the couch. The leather is already sticking uncomfortably to her back and she would forgo the idea of sex in the living room but she didn’t want to waste anymore time. 

“Pants Booker” Nile says pushing at his chest when he tries to dip into her neck again. He straightens with the light shove and takes the time to unfastens his pants and get them and his boxers down slowly. 

Nile watched and appreciated the view as he exposed strong thighs and legs. Booker wasn’t overly defined but he was solid with a nice firm body and an even nicer cock; long and girthy – she loved the way he filled up every space in her and how she felt empty and aching when he was gone. It was hard and bobbing against his stomach as Booker struggled to kick off his shoes and pants simultaneously, the flared head red and glistening with fluid. It gave her the sudden need to taste him. 

She moves to sit with her legs under her to bring her eye level with his member. Booker moves slowly when she reaches for him, his eyes darkened with lust and anticipation. 

Nile rubs from inside his thigh to beneath his sac before she takes him in hand and his hips give a minuscule jerk forward. She has a smirk on her lips as she coats his shaft with the leaking fluid and thumbs the plush head of his cock. 

“Want to fuck my mouth?” Nile asks just to see the way his breath deepens and his eyes flash something dangerous, “Always” Booker answers, voice already picking up gravel. 

Nile grins wildly with the admission and kisses open-mouthed at the head of his cock – taking the spongy head between her lips and giving a gentle suck before flicking her tongue at the slit.

Booker’s gaze pins her down and Nile keeps it as she continues teasing him, holding him at the base and taking only the head of his cock into her salivating mouth between her cheeks and tongue. He usually didn’t last long in patience before taking control with a firm hand and filling her throat and she preferred it that way. 

“Don’t tease” Booker says, voice rough and lays a hand at the column of her neck. His fingers grasping at the sides toward the nape and his thumb works forward from her throat to under her jaw before digging in. 

The pain and pressure forces her to open wider and Booker uses that to inch further into her mouth, a low groan rumbling out of his throat as the wet heat surrounds him. 

Her lips stretch thin as he rocks and advances further each time and her jaw strains around the girth of him. It’s a pain that makes her hotter and she hollows her cheeks and swirls her tongue around him to encourage him deeper as moisture grows between her thighs.

Once she’s focused breathing through her nose, Nile taps fingers at his hip to signal that she’s ready for his rougher movements and Booker acquiesced.

His fingers slid between the twisted locks of hair to better cradle her head and he started a faster pace that rocked her upper body on the couch. He was pushing far enough to nudge into her throat each time and Nile had to continuously fight her gag reflex at the intrusion that felt like choking and made saliva pool in her mouth.

“God, Nile” Booker says as she flutters around him and a harsher thrust rubs hard at her palate and makes her moan around him, “your mouth…” he continued still not yet pushing deep into her throat and Nile knows it’s because he likes her to be messy and drooling around his length before giving in to fucking her throat raw. 

It doesn’t take long with her gagging and working him with her tongue and when she has to swallow her spit or choke, he pushes to the hilt and holds her there.

He grips tighter at her hair and her scalp stings pleasurably as her throat convulses around him. “Fuck, you feel amazing” Booker swears head rolling back - pulling out roughly and pumping back in while Nile swallowed his length down. 

Then the slam of the door closing echoed in the space around them and panic gripped her tight at the sounds of boots on the floor approaching nearer. 

Nile tries to pull back quickly but only succeeded in choking herself by the firm hand at her head and Booker’s harsh thrusts forward to chase her mouth. She pinched his thigh to get his attention through teary eyes and he met hers blown with hunger. It was a _very_ good look on him but she was close to freaking out. She pinched him again then flattened her hand at his hip with a push to halt his movements. 

Booker releases her from his grip and Nile barely pulls off his cock with a cough before the other immortals round the corner and she’s flipping between indifferent/curious/guilty faces and settling on Quynh who wore an amused smirk.

“Please, carry on.” Quynh said with dark eyes searing through her and Nile felt a lead ball of fire sink hard and fast into her stomach. She was hot with embarrassment but she was also on her haunches with Booker’s dick in her face and her throat feeling raw and felt unbearably turned on. She was having difficulty pointing out where one heat ended and the other began. 

“Um…” Nile began, eyes fleeting from one immortal to the other as she rose from the couch and was immediately pulled into Booker’s arms. 

She looked at him with wide eyes hoping to convey her internal panic and he responded with a bruising kiss and a firm hand at neck keeping her against him and crushing his length between their bodies. 

Nile pushed against his chest to break the kiss and barely got out a hoarse “Book-“ before being silenced by his mouth once more. His lips taking hers greedily and his tongue scouring with intent to tempt her still and usually it worked but currently she felt the gaze of her teammates on her back as heavily as she felt Booker’s hard frame against her. 

She pulls away from his lips again and they turn to her neck instead. 

Nile fixes her stare pointedly at the ceiling as she tries to dislodge him without success; his strong arms keeping her within a tight embrace. “We can’t do this here” Nile says going for stern and failing when her breath hitched at his rough fingers slipping beneath her panties and touching between her folds. 

“Seb!” Nile admonished - the cry half stuck in her sore throat as she squeezed her thighs tightly against them. She scratched at his shoulders and back with blunt nails - deliberately trying to cause some damage but Booker only held her tighter, released a muffled grunt into her jugular and rocked his hard length between their abdomen.

Nile curls back reflexively when his crown smearing precome just below her naval tickles her - sending a heated throb that goes right to her core - and Booker takes her distraction to push two fingers into her that raises her to the balls of her feet.

“Fuck. Book” Nile manages with a sharp intake of breath - eyes shutting tight against the feel of him stroking her walls. She grabbed ahold of his upper arm as best as she could while being crushed against him but it does nothing to prevent the slow thrust of his fingers in and out and caressing her slick walls.

“You’re so wet darling” Booker mutters into her ear, “You always get so wet for me, I want everyone to see” He punctuates his words with a peck at the base of her jaw and a curl of his fingers that has her reaching to her toes to get away from the pleasurable sensation. 

“I know you want that too” Booker continues, fanning the flames in her stomach out of control and Nile shakes her head against him. She couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t be lost in the flurry of moans wanting to escape her as soft footfalls marched in the space surrounding them.

Nile was afraid to open her eyes to see what the immortals were doing around the living room and wanted to vanish even though her body didn’t seem to want the same. 

She clung tightly to Booker’s shoulders and gave a hard squeeze of the muscle when his thumb slides between her labia to circle her clit, “Fuck. Stop.” Nile tries again, more of an exhaled pleading than actual words as she fights her hips from seeking more of his touches. 

“No… you don’t want that” Booker speaks softly into her neck but Nile’s sure it can be heard between her shallow breathing and the wet slide of his fingers moving faster. “I am going to give you what you really want baby. I’m going to make you come in front of everyone,” Booker continues, thumbing insistently at the bundle of nerves and making her gasp and moan, “In front of Joe, and Nicky, and Quynh, and Andy, just like you want”

Her walls squeezes around him as the words go through her and even bitten lips doesn’t halt the whine that they pulled from her, “You feel so good just around my fingers sweetheart, I can’t wait to show everyone how well you take my cock” Booker says with a growl and Nile buries her face in his neck to muffle the rest of the noises escaping her with the assault on her body. 

There were more footsteps around her, interspersed with the sloppy sounds of Booker’s fingers fucking her fast and hard and Nile’s stomach coiled tight with the knowledge that the others were so near and watching. She was still too afraid and too ashamed to look but she couldn’t help the grind of her hips into his hand as she suddenly felt desperate for release. 

“There you go baby,” Booker whispers into her ear like it’s meant just for her, “Want me to lay you down and spread you open?” He speaks louder this time and Nile clenches around his fingers again as her arousal and shame spikes with the memory of that dream. “We’ll let them see how sloppy and greedy your hole gets for me. High on the table like you want, so everyone can have a nice view” 

“Fuck… Book…” Nile’s low moan trails into a drawn out whine as her limbs and body tightens to the edge of breaking. “Yes sweetheart” He answers under his breath, swiping with frantic pressure at the hardened nub and shooting lightning through her nerves, “show everyone how perfect you come on my hand” Booker says meeting the grind of her hips against his palm and curling his fingers inside of her walls.

Her climax feels coaxed out of her and Nile feels it from the arches of her feet - her toes flexing and releasing as the heat in her stomach bursts with pleasured tendrils. She moans high and sharp into his shoulder and her breath hitched into a sob when she gulps for air. “Just like that baby” Booker mutters and doesn’t stop working his fingers inside of her until she’s squirming and switching her weight foot to foot to get away from the sensitivity. 

“So good sweetheart, I love when you drip all over me” Booker says pulling his hand from between her legs and capturing her lips in a kiss. Nile was pliant against him, feeling boneless and tingling still in her cells as he rubbed the evidence of her pleasure over her thighs and pulled the thin lace panties down her body. “So good for us” He repeats against her lips and Nile shudders remembering their audience. She kept her eyes firmly locked on Booker’s so that she didn’t risk eye contact with anyone else. 

It doesn’t work for long. “Come on sweetheart” Booker whispers, pulling away from her slightly to sit longways on the couch and tugging her along, “Want you to ride me” He pulled her unto his lap and made it so Nile couldn’t ignore the other immortals anymore unless she closed her eyes again.

Her vantage point astride Booker’s body placed her within direct line of sight of Joe and Nicky who were standing along the wall of the hallway. The heat overtook her chest again as her eyes travelled from deep blue eyes to intense brown. There was no way of pretending that they couldn’t see her full naked body in the aftermath of Booker’s touch. It was written on their faces as their eyes roamed over her. 

Nile forced herself to look away when the scrutiny became too much and looked at the man beneath her instead. He wore a smug smile and Nile decides he was going to regret it later. “Turn this way instead” Quynh’s voice came from behind her and Nile turned to look despite herself to see her and Andy sitting on the stools near the breakfast nook. 

She gave Nile a wolfish grin when their gaze connected that made her cheeks heat up and she shifted uncomfortably on Booker. “Can you face this way instead? It’s wasted on Joe and Nicky” Quynh said and Andy’s mouth twitched like she was holding a laugh. “Untrue, there is much to appreciate” Came the rebuttal from across the room and Nile was positive she would have to never see any of them ever again. 

She opens her mouth to say _something_ but it turns into a gasp when Booker pumps his hips up and rubs his length along her folds. She jerks against him in surprise and Booker grips her hip with a groan, “Just walk around” he says gruffly getting his other hand around his cock and positioning at her entrance. 

Booker pulls her to meet him when he pushes inside in a smooth thrust that pulls the air out of her. “Fuck” she whispers, with eyes fluttering and her palms on his torso to brace herself. It always feel like she’s stretched to the brim and when she circles her hips on a grind, she feels him deep and impossibly huge. “Fuck” she curses again, forgetting for the moment about their audience while she rocks her hips slowly, her wet channel squeezing around his length.

“So tight sweetheart…” Booker says with a groan and grips her thighs with wide hands, “Nile, fuck,” He continues and pulls her forward so that he could draw back and push in, “I can fuck you like this forever” Booker finishes with his movements picking up speed as he penetrates deep inside of her. “Yes” Nile replies with a bitten off moan as that sounds like the best idea ever.

Sharp gasps and whimpers fall from her mouth when Booker slams into her repeatedly and she can’t seem to keep her lips together to hold them back and concentrate on not bucking off of him at the same time. She’s bracing her weight forward on her knees and holding herself up on his chest to meet his harsh thrusts and Nile was too far gone on how good he feels to be embarrassed of her wanton movements or the pleading words she couldn’t stop making. 

“Ah Fuck, Seb.” Nile shouts as a particularly brutal thrust and precise angle shoots pleasure through her chest and slides her down to her elbows, “Yes, Yes” She cries scrambling to reposition herself with nails scratching at his chest and find her leverage. 

“Look at me sweetheart” Booker is saying gravelly beneath her and Nile hadn’t been aware that her eyes had shut against her pleasure until she struggled to open them. “Look for us sweetheart, come on,” Booker urges and when her heavy lids open she’s facing the wall again and flicking between blue eyes and brown. 

Nile shut them again instinctively and let her chin drop to her neck with her whimpers. She felt too good to feel shame but her core still felt overheated from their stare. 

“You’re so good baby, you take me so good” Booker is saying beneath her, his grip digging bruises into her hip and thighs, “You ride my cock so good baby, and everyone can see” he continues with more sharp thrusts that threatens her off balance and Nile is biting her lips as it’s starting to feel like too much. 

“Fuck, Nile” Booker’s saying as his rhythm starts to falter, “Is this what you wanted sweetheart?” His voice a little more than a growl, “Fuck, you’re so good for us, just like you wanted?” 

Nile doesn’t have the power of thought to answer, she feels so close to shattering and her walls clamp tight around him - hard and steady at her throat. She can hear the loud mewling of her voice but it sounds so distant and she could only concentrate on feeling. 

“Fuck, sweetheart… you’re so tight” Booker’s groaning forcing himself impossibly deeper until he punctures through the tight coiled ball holding her together. 

Nile comes and comes and comes. Body trembling and desperate cries falling from her lips while her inner walls quiver around him and lights her spine on fire. She falls to his chest again and forego landing on her forearms to melt into his chest as her body rides the never ending wave that Booker fucks through her.  
So  
She’s sunk into his chest when he stills to a grind and releases with a harsh “fuck” that steals the air from his lungs. It feels like he fills her up and Nile can’t help the whine at the soaked feeling of his come coating her walls. “Fuck.” Booker repeats, his hard grind turning to shallow pumps of his hips until he’s spent and softening inside of her. 

He lifts a heavy hand to tilt her in a way to pull out but Nile stops him with a swipe of her hand, “stay” she says feeling boneless and exhausted and much too comfortable to lose the feeling of being full of him. Booker grunts in response and settles his wide hands on her back instead and Nile blinks her eyes close.

There’s no telling how much time has passed when she opens them again. She was breathing less heavily but still felt the pliancy of her orgasm so it couldn’t have been too long but when she looks passed Booker, the immortals were no longer holding up the wall. Nile had the feeling of being eternally grateful as the thought crossed her mind that she would have to escape out of the window and never return.

**Author's Note:**

> Dubcon for Nile being opposed to sex in front of her fam and having to just go along with it. 
> 
> If there’s something else I should tag please let me know. I’m not great with tags. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, Kudos and Comments are appreciated. <3


End file.
